


Manip: These Little Moments

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, a little something for a friend, bc we could all use some comforting moments, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Serena and Bernie taking a breather, a little time for themselves.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. manip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
